A Perfeição
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: COMPLETA-NC17/HH -partes NC-17 de Harry Potter e o Amuleto proibido, Feita como a primeira noite...Finalmente Harry e Hermione tem sua noite de amor...


**_Essa é segunda short-fic NC-17 de HP e o AP... faz parte do capítulo 59- preparativos de guerra... sempre fiquei na cabeça aquela história de que antes de sair para a guerra, ou diante da morte... sente-se o impulso do amor... algo de desesperado pela vida, amor e prazer... isso está implícito, ou até explícito no desejo dos dois._**

**_Advertências feitas... isso é para os fãs da AP e que torcem por um HXH._**

_**Vai parecer meio quebrado... leiam com atenção para sacar as mudanças de ponto de vista!**_

**_Ah... pras fãs de Harry se derreterem com um Grifinório mais sedutor._**

_**E pros fãs da Mione...muito gostosa por sinal.**_

_**Não consigo fazer um Nc tão explícito quanto meus Slash's... sorry.

* * *

**_

_**A PERFEIÇÃO**_

_Hermione estava lá de braços cruzados sob o busto de Paracelso... parecia nervosa... e deu um pulo quando o gato roçou em sua pernas._

_-Harry!- ela o pegou pelo pescoço.- Você quase me matou de susto!_

_Ronronou satisfeito em não ter sido jogado pro chão e sim aninhado nos braços dela._

_-Eu... quero lhe mostrar uma coisa...- Hermione disse séria._

_Estavam no corredor paralelo a entrada da Corvinal... havia sons de conversa por lá, mas eram baixos e devia ser da patrulha dos corredores._

_-Desce... você engordou...- disse ela batendo a roupa.- e está soltando pêlo._

_-Tá me chamando de gordo e cabeludo?- pergundou incrédulo._

_-Gordo não...- ela sorriu segurando sua mão.- cabeludo com certeza..._

_E naquela parede, onde havia uma imensa pintura de um campo de trigo com corvos, ela pousou a mão._

_-Olha... Campos de ouro em paz._

_A pintura pareceu ficar transparente e Hermione passou por ela... a seguiu._

_Era uma sala grande... com uma decoração austera... a parede ao lado era toda tomada por livros... e a pintura aparecia daquele lado, Hermione pousou a mão na moldura._

_-Campo de trigo á noite._

_E a pintura mudou, agora era o campo á noite._

_-Ela... fechou?_

_-Sim.- disse Hermione.- Reconhece?_

_-Os aposentos de Rowena... - disse devagar olhando em volta._

_Havia uma lareira á frente... e uma escrivaninha, não havia sofá, e sim muitas almofadas..._

_-Pedi para Doby... arrumar tudo._

_-Então... ele arrumou o quarto?- perguntou num sorriso torto. _

_-Arrumou... quer ver?- ela respondeu já o puxando._

Havia um pequeno vestíbulo ali... um corredor pequeno, uma porta daria ao banheiro a outra ao quarto... ao passar pela cortina que ocultava a passagem para o quarto... deram de cara com um aposento médio... com o chão de pedras mais claras que o normal para o castelo... havia uma pele de urso no chão... negra, peluda... e uma cama de dossel... nas paredes uma tapeçaria a frente... e uma lareira ao lado... a cama estava encostada na outra parede... Hermione sorriu um pouco corada e se aproximou da lareira.

-Incendio.- e ergueu a mão.- Noctis.

E a luz do fogo da lareira era a única coisa que iluminava o quarto...

Lógica... a lógica inabalável dizia que isso estava para acontecer a tempo demais e como fruta há muito carregada... poderia ter fermentado no pé... podia ser um pouco amarga... na verdade... Hermione... estava com medo, engraçado... cadê a coragem Grifinória? Se pegou pensando ainda abaixada em frente a lareira... e não era medo dele, não... o desejava, tanto...

Os braços dele a envolveram um pouco abaixo do peito, o rosto encostou no seu por trás do ombro...

-Hum... que clima... Hermione... o que você andou aprontando hein?

Houve um momento de coragem em que disse num sorriso travesso... ao sentir sua veste escorregando... revelando apenas o uniforme comum... não tivera coragem de ousar, pois da última vez dera tudo errado... mas agora...

-Quer descobrir? Pode... começar... adivinhando que cor...

-Vermelha.

-Legelimência...

-Preciso?

-Não...- mais gemendo que falou...

Harry estava beijando seu pescoço... devagar... sempre foram desajeitados... mas agora... ele o fazia de um jeito... que a arrepiava...

Desajeitados não... sem oportunidade... sem... momentos a sós... e agora... tinham um momento.

Um momento onde as paredes eram as fronteiras... não haveria nada além delas.

Ela parecia nervosa... não que... não estivesse, talvez entendesse... que de sua parte... era mais fácil... tão fácil desejar... mas não, agora, não era só desejo... era... sonho.

Hermione ficou um tempo parada diante a lareira... tão absorta olhando as chamas, que não podia ver-se... os reflexos nos cabelos que tanto gostava... e não podia ver... que suas sombras, já estavam na cama.

Onde jogou a própria veste desajeitada... já pensando em livrá-la da sua. E engraçado... que agora, não tinha pressa... queria tempo. Foi assim que se aproximou apenas para sentir que era real... e tocá-la sem pressa... sem receio de haver alguma perturbação.

As mãos dele haviam chego em sua cintura... e era tortura demais! O passeio daquela boca até a sua nuca... se virou... agora ajoelhada no chão... e ele sorriu.

OH! Poderia olhar aquilo pra sempre... aquele sorriso... aquela boca... aqueles olhos. até a cicatriz por baixo dos cabelos negros... era... lindo... tão lindo.Tocou-o devagar... tocou aquele rosto devagar como se fosse a primeira e última vez... e ele fechou os olhos... num sorriso mais brando...

Beijou-o. Seria impossível não fazê-lo. De início... devagar... como se fosse... a primeira vez... como se não conhecesse aquela boca... mas conhecia... e ela também... dessa vez, Harry não era o garoto tímido... não.

Não... havia um modo de... comandar o beijo... fazê-la finalmente... se entregar... acabar com o eterno jogo de quem manda... para apenas... eu cedo. Beijou-a com delicadeza... até finalmente a puxar para si, sim... puxá-la e cobri-la com a boca... fazê-la se desmanchar em seus braços como sabia que faria.

Sem receio, sem culpa, apenas pelo prazer de sentí-la sentindo o prazer de seu beijo... até tê-la em seus braços.

Eu me rendo... eu me rendo, não tenho mais medo, nem dúvidas...

Este é o paraíso que escolhi... é o que quer que ele veja em seus olhos quando se afastou e a olhou... você é o homem a quem quero... pertencer... sim, pertencer para sempre.

De corpo e alma. Tome-me...

Mas Harry parecia não ter pressa, não mesmo... ele devagar insinuou uma mão morna entre sua blusa e suas costas e subiu devagar... lhe causando um arrepio.

-Ah.- gemeu baixinho se arqueando...

Olhando aquelas esmeraldas, que agora, pareciam olhos de um felino devorador...

Minha... toda. Pensou num espasmo de prazer ao vê-la se entregar... num leve arquear de corpo... uma mão a apoiando nas costas... tateando vértebras... na pele macia e quente... até encontrar.

O fecho do sutiã. Sua mão de apanhador servia para muitas coisas... mais que segurar com força ou fazer magia... tinha um toque leve e sutil desde pequeno, agora... servia para mais...

Agora que abria a peça ainda escondia ao mesmo tempo que a outra mão abria a veste e a camisa branca... expondo o colo branco e perfumado... ela se preparara. Isso era tão bom... saber que ela se preparara só pra ele... minha.

Sentiu a mão a frente parar de abrir sua camisa e quase implorou para que ele continuasse... e a mão forte subiu do meio de seu peito semi-oculto até seu queixo... gemeu de novo ao receber beijos úmidos no colo.

-Haary... Ah!

A mão descera rápida e agora ele a erguia no colo, olhos turvos.

-Temos... um lugar melhor que o chão? Não é... minha vida?

Apenas sorriu e concordou com a cabeça... sentindo-se carregada... encostou a cabeça no peito dele... tão forte... rijo.

Como noiva em noite de núpcias.

Tão desejável, pensou ao apoiar o joelho na cama e descê-la gentilmente... sobre a cama, cujos cobertores e lençóis azulados eram aquecidos por magia... ou talvez pelo desejo de ambos... não faria diferença. A olhou ali... olhos castanhos pregados nos seus...

-Mione.- disse se ajoelhando ao lado da cama.- É o que você quer?

Ela não disse nada... apenas sorriu e colocou sua mão sobre o peito... por cima do lado esquerdo... onde havia um coração acelerado... era um sim sem palavras.

Um sim de coração... esticou de leve os dedos por dentro da camisa entre a pele e o tecido do sutiã... deliberadamente acariciando o seio macio, roçando um mamilo levemente rijo... fazendo-a fechar os olhos e ruborizar ainda mais... desceu num novo beijo... enquanto subia na cama.

Aquela mão contra sua pele... assim como aquela boca... Hermione podia sentir-se amolecer toda... demorou um pouco até desejar mover-se... o corpo de Harry era naturalmente quente ao toque então sentia a proximidade dele, agora ajoelhado na cama, quase sentado em suas pernas... moveu-se porque sentiu entre o beijo as mãos que lhe abriram totalmente a sua camisa expondo o sutiã vermelho... num sorriso maroto tirou-lhe os óculos que ficaram sobre a mesinha de cabeceira enquanto ele terminava de abrir os últimos botões com uma dificuldade um pouco maior assim como puxava a camisa dele para fora das calças...

As mãos dele haviam empurrado a renda vermelha, Hermione sentiu-se um pouco exposta... e envergonhada... mas Harry não falara nada... desceu beijos do seu pescoço ao peito e a um dos seios a fazendo arfar... e acariciar o cabelo negro... fechando os olhos, sentindo algo que ia e vinha até seu ventre... sabia o que era... excitação, desejo. Que aumentou quando aquela boca dedicou-se ao outro seio... doce tortura...

Então houve um frio súbito que a fez abrir os olhos, e se deparar com o rosto dele... que devagar abria a própria camisa... não! Não tão devagar, impacientou-se... e sentou-se abrindo não a camisa... mas as calças dele... que sorriu.

-Está com pressa?

-Não seja sádico.

Segurou as mãos dela, sádico? Não, mas com certeza... queria levá-la ao limite... numa, doce punição, que seria prazerosa para ambos... foi empurrando os braços dela para cima até prendê-la contra a cama... deitada, semi-nua e presa.

-Hum... se eu ficar te olhando assim, vou acabar ficando com pressa também...

-Harry...- seja lá o que pensara em dizer havia se perdido quando sentiu-o soltar suas mãos e descê-las por seu corpo.

Fazendo-a se arrepiar toda novamente, ele desceu agora beijando sua barriga... fazendo um caminho com aquela lingua na sua pele, enquanto aquelas mãos que haviam chego aos seus joelhos voltavam... mas por baixo do pano da saia... explorando com calma suas coxas...

As coxas macias e cheias, assim como a pele acima, que Harry apertou sem pudor, puxando-a um pouco para cima, fazendo-a gemer, agora descia, com o tecido vermelho preso entre os dedos a olhando... Hermione tinha os olhos semi-cerrados ao vê-lo puxar sua calcinha num jeito felino e sedutor... assim como ele retirou seus sapatos e meias... e lhe sorriu de um modo malicioso.

-Você... está... gostosa.- Harry disse a olhando com camisa aberta, saia erguida.

Deuses! Todos eles! Hermione gemeu alto, porque assim que ele havia falado aquilo, de um modo tão cretinamente desejoso que a havia feito suspirar, ele levou a mão sem pudor algum entre suas pernas, o polegar fazendo um movimento circular delicioso onde nunca tivera coragem de se tocar...

Sim, porque ela mesma conhecia um pouco seu corpo, mas não havia ido tão longe... não estava preparada... foi instintivo o afastar das pernas... ele voltou roçando a boca em seu pescoço.

-Gosta?

-Gosto... é bom...

-E assim?

-AH! É... gos... toso.Não...

Ela o olhou desapontada com o fim do toque... e indignada pelo sorriso maldoso que ele lhe deu... e arregalou novamente os olhos ao vê-lo afundar-se entre suas pernas, aquela boca, e aquela lingua entre suas pernas... não pensava que ele fosse fazer isso...

Um cheiro pronunciado de perfume misturado com o cheiro da pele dela... inebriante e excitante, agora estava usando toda força de vontade para ignorar o incômodo em suas calças... não, queria levá-la ao limite... beijou um púbis que tinha uma leve cobertura de pêlos castanhos e... afundou-se na carne macia, quente... úmida... escutando com prazer os gemidos cada vez mais altos dela, angustiosos e quase indecentes quando puxou uma das pernas para seu ombro, deixando-a mais exposta... as mãos auxiliando essa doce tortura de deixá-la impossibilitada de fazer mais que sentir...um arquear de corpo e uma frase desconexa contra uma das almofadas denunciou o clímax...

Sentiu-se leve, como uma pluma... então os beijos em seu corpo como uma suave massagem... sentiu-se se liberta da pressão do sutiã e da camisa em seus ombros... da saia em sua cintura... estava nua... e relaxada, e ainda sentia uma estranha necessidade... agarrou os cabelos negros, lembrando que... já o comandara antes... olhando-o... os misteriosos olhos verdes, tão desejosos, tão masculinos afinal... havia um desejo ali, que ele queria satisfazer... e seria... uma suave vingança...

-Você ainda está vestido... tratante.

-Mas isso é fácil de ajeitar...- ele sorriu.

Quando levou a mão á calça meio aberta, percebeu algo que não era tão pronunciado antes... e algo no seu íntimo disse que queria muito ver... tocar e acima de tudo, que ele queria mais... agora era sua vez, pensou sentando-se nas coxas dele e levando as mãos aos seus seios, Harry recostado nas almofadas, sorriu, mas de prazer ao topar o jogo de sedução... não ia baixar as mãos... por mais vontade que tivesse e ela adoraria... tentá-lo.

Hermione tinha um corpo a se admirar... mais voluptuoso, os seios encaixavam-se em suas mãos... ambos os bicos levemente marrons empinados... convidativos... uma cintura acentuada e quadril largo... de coxas... hum, apetitosas... isso não fazia nada bem pro seu autocontrole... muito menos aquela... imitação de... hum... isso não era justo.

Olhando-o nos olhos, movimentou de leve os quadris, consciente de que mesmo parecendo um pouco... vulgar... tinha toda atenção dele.

-Mione...- disse rouco.

-Você me quer?- perguntou maliciosa.

-Não pergunte de novo...- disse em tom de aviso.

-Você...- sorriu.- me quer? AH!

Ele a havia empurrado... estava deitada... com uma enorme pantera lhe devorando... era o que parecia aqueles beijos rudes em sua pele... aquelas mãos que a percorriam arranhando sua pele... e tinha que admitir.

Aquilo a excitava... agarrou os longos cabelos negros... bagunçados... como ele deixava agora... quase nos ombros, selvagens, aquela boca e o resto que ia descobrir agora... Harry era belo e esguio, não comprido como Rony, nem massivo, como Krum... era único.

Aquele cheiro e aquele gosto... pensou mordendo de leve a jugular dele.

-Ah, minha vampira particular.- ele riu.

-Eu vou morder... você... inteiro.- disse rolando para cima dele de novo.

-Ai de mim...

Desceu a boca pelo pescoço até o pomo de adão... e mais abaixo... arrancando a camisa aberta do peito magro mas de músculos flexíveis como daquela barriga... mordendo-o de leve... escutou um som de queda... e o olhou, ele entortou a cabeça e fez um gesto com os ombros.

-Estou... com um pouco de pressa agora...

E foi o tom de voz um tanto arquejante que denunciou, que ele estava também no limite... já que ele se livrara dos sapatos... fez o favor de livrá-lo das calças... e da cueca azul escuro.

Para vê-lo nú também...

Harry tinha mesmo o corpo esguio de um felino, com músculos nos lugares certos, de uma pele um pouco pálida e pêlos raros... a menos aquela trilha que ia do umbigo e até... um leve monte de pêlos negros mas... que não escondiam uma ereção muito evidente... e agora... muito... desejável.

Era a primeira vez que via... de verdade, o que tivera, curiosidade de ver em livros... e podia dizer... que assim... parecia muito convidativo... tocou-o, e Harry inspirou ar fechando os olhos.

Se aproximou mordendo de leve as coxas dele, firmes, fortes... a virilha de onde arrancou um gemido grave... mas que não o fez esquecer o tom leve de brincadeira.

-Não vá me morder...

-Não posso?- disse erguendo o rosto e encontrando o verde compenetrado.- Ah... posso... fazer...

E fez... tocou a ponta com a boca, era ainda mais quente que a pele de Harry... rijo mas macio... e de um gosto difícil de discernir... um pouco mais forte que o do resto da pele... escutou-o gemer e procurar seus cabelos.

-Her...MI...one... ah...

Sabia que pelo tempo que levaram, ele não aguentaria muito mais... um toque leve nos testículos e sentiu-o enrijecer, arqueando o corpo.

-Harry... vem...

-Oh... caramba. Mione... não pare agora.- reclamou ao sentí-la se afastar.

-Harry...

Ergue-se para vê-la recostada nas almofadas...

-Você... tem certeza? Mesmo?- disse já de joelhos.

-Tenho.- disse afastando as pernas.

-Pode... doer um pouco.- disse rouco a segurando pelo quadril.

-Não... vai... eu quero você... inteiro... hum...- gemeu tombando a cabeça para trás...

Harry não havia se contido... seria humanamente impossível conter-se... a puxou pelo quadril. Houve uma pequena resistência, mas Hermione estava tão excitada quanto ele... que escorregou para dentro dela com facilidade.

Um só.

Um só desejo, um corpo...

Acima de tudo, fazendo amor olhando nos olhos... Hermione ergueu-se e olhou-o, ele manteve o olhar... podia sentir mais do que entrega... era amor.

Beijaram-se... no ondular suave dos amantes... dos namorados.

No sagrado do homem, mulher.

Onde tudo era... perfeição.

-Te amo.- Ela arquejou passando a mão na fronte suada dele, sabendo que sua própria pele estava coberta da mesma camada fina de suor.

E sentiu-se plena... sentiu seu corpo contrair-se para sentí-lo mover-se ainda mais...até escutar.

-Te venero.- ele disse rouco.

Antes de num gemido baixo contra seu ombro... nos últimos espasmos antes de relaxar... e, Hermione sorriu, era a coisa mais linda que se podia escutar... deixou-o desfalecer satisfeito sobre si... acariciando-o...

E ficaram assim abraçados, ainda de pernas emboladas, não se separando, naquele contentamento puro...adormeceram.

_Quando despertou, sentiu um movimento,ao lado e abriu os olhos nublados de sono... _

_Haviam duas bolas tênis na borda da cama, levou um segundo para se dar conta de que eram..._

_OLHOS!_

_-AH!- disse puxando algo para se cobrir._

_-QUE FOI!- HARRY levantou alerta._

_-Desculpa...Harry Potter meu senhor..._

_-DOBBY!_

_-Mas... precisam do senhor... agora... urgente!_

_-AH... tá certo... podia me dar um segundo?-Harry disse num misto de susto e sono._

_-Claro, Harry Potter pede... e Dobby dá um segundo... A senhorita vai desejar que mande o café?_

_-Não Dobby... deixa, vou descer também...- disse Hermione muito vermelha._

_E dobby saiu pela cortina._

_-Ah... bom dia minha vida... - disse Harry depois de um beijo, parecendo mais desperto e muito... chateado._

_-Bom dia.- disse ela apreciando-o se vestir._

_-Meus óculos? Onde?_

_-Aqui.-disse estendendo-os para ele num sorriso._

_-Que foi?- disse ele pulando num só pé pondo o sapato apressadamente._

_-Nada...- e riu de novo._

_-Que foi?_

_-Harry... é a minha camisa..._

_Ele fez um gesto nervoso e a tirou, procurando a roupa em questão... que Hermione puxou debaixo da coberta e jogou nele._

_-Valeu...- Harry disse em tom de censura._

_-Ah... não fique chateado... amor..._

_Harry ainda olhava em volta até estender a mão._

_-ACCIO veste._

_A mesma veio negra e amarfalhada debaixo da cama._

_-Você tá lindo...- Hermione sorriu._

_-E você... ainda não está vestida...- ele disse malicioso._

_-Ah...- ela lhe jogou a almofada._

_-Tá bom... tô indo embora!- disse saindo para o lado._

_-Harry..._

_Ele parou suspendendo a cortina que dava para o corredor._

_-Te amo._

_E ele sorriu e saiu em silêncio.

* * *

_

_**Tá tá... tá bem... eu admito, na questão NC-17 eu sou muito mais SLASH... GOMEM NÉ?**_

_**Espero não ter traumatizado ninguém... eu gostei de escrever, embora admita...**_


End file.
